


Things Will Be Better With Time:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Established Relationship, Fever, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Oaths & Vows, Post-Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Promises, Radiation Poisoning/Poisoning, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Sick Character, Sickfic, Slash, Talking, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 10:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve was not feeling great, Danny was there to help him, & comfort him, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Things Will Be Better With Time:

*Summary: Steve was not feeling great, Danny was there to help him, & comfort him, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett was getting tired of being sick, as he puked for the millionth time. The Former Seal went back to bed, where his lover, & partner, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was waiting for him. The Shorter Man was worried about him, & he was feeling helpless too.

The Blond kissed him sweetly on the lips, & on the top of his head, “Are you okay, Babe ?”, He had a concerned look on his face. He wiped some sweaty hair away from his face, as they cuddled, & snuggled against each other.

“I just hate being sick, Danno, I thought this radiation poisoning was gonna be easier”. The Hunky Brunette said with a moan, as he hugged his precious blond closer to him, as he was trying to feel better. Danny told him this, as a response.

The Loudmouth Detective said, “Things will be better with time, I am here with you, as long as we are together”, Steve agreed with him. The Dark-Haired Man said, “I love you”, & Danny returned it without hesitation, “I love you too”, Steve fell asleep in his lover’s arms, while Danny kept watch for awhile.

As he watched his hot, & hunky man sleep on, & dream on without any problems. He made a vow right then, & there to protect him, & be there for him, when he needs him, Cause Steve is his life, & he wouldn’t have it any other way.

The End.


End file.
